


A Peaceful Stroll

by Shibbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibbles/pseuds/Shibbles
Summary: Adrien and Marinette had begun hanging out more often, this is just one of their many dates!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Peaceful Stroll

Marinette sighs quietly, resting her head on her hand and quietly doodling in her sketchbook.  
“What's wrong, Marinette?” asks a high pitched voice; Looking up quickly, the young girl is startled out of her daze.

“O-Oh nothings wrong, Tikki! I just can't think of what to wear on my date with Adrien-- I mean it's not a date!! It's just two friends going out on a walk! Yeah not a date at all!” The blue-haired girl frantically sputters out, while the little red kwami just sighs. 

“You know, Marinette, I’m sure whatever you pick out will be great! Do your best to not overthink it, Adrien will love whatever you decide to wear!” Tikki calls excitedly, swiftly flying around the room.

“You’re right, Tikki. Thank you, you always know the best advice to give me.” Marinette quickly shoots out of her chair and walks over to her closet, picking out random articles of clothing then tossing them onto her bed. After picking through most of her wardrobe and pulling out the best ones, she makes her way over to her bed. “I know I’ve still got a few hours until we said we’d meet up, but I think I should use this time to pick an outfit, don’t you agree?” Her sapphire blue orbs glanced over to the floating creature, a small smile dancing on her lips.

“Of course! You can never start too early!” Tikki cheers before beginning to dig at the pile of clothes on the bed, trying to organize them to the best of her ability. Marinette, noticing the kwami’s efforts, joins in, and soon they both have organized all the clothes on her bed so they can see them all. “What do you think of this?” Tikki sat down on a pure white dress, smiling brightly at her owner.

“Oh! That's perfect Tikki! Thank you! That took a lot less time than I expected though.. Oh wait! Can’t forget accessories!!” Marinette frantically digs around in her drawers for a few minutes before pulling out a small black bow, and a flower pin. “Which one to pick.. Hmmm flower pin,” suddenly the petite girl spins around, holding the pin to the side of her head; “or black bow?” she swaps accessories out, still watching the little red creature for a response.

“The black bow looks nice, but if you kept your hair down and braided two pieces you could hold them in back with the pin!” Tikki flies around Marinette, picking up two pieces of her soft indigo hair, gently holding them in place.

“That’s a great idea, Tikki! I knew I could count on you!” The young girl promptly starts getting dressed. She throws on her silky white dress that falls just above her knees, and pairs it with a set of white, knee high stockings. “Mm, white shoes or black?” Ponders the girl, pulling both pairs out of her closet. “I’m thinking black, how about you, Tikki?” The small red kwami just nods excitedly, watching curiously as her owner got ready for her ‘date-but-not-a-date.’ Marinette continues to get ready, taking her time to do her hair and makeup so she looks her best.  
“You look great, Marinette!” Tikki shouts, getting a little too excited. The small creature flies around the room for a second before diving into the closet, once again finding the perfect item to go with the outfit, A small black purse, the perfect size for her to hide in incase of an akuma attack. “Bring this with! It goes with the outfit a little better than your normal one, and I can still hide in it in case we need to transform!” 

“Perfect! I think I’m ready to go then?” Marinette looks around her room quickly to see if there is anything she forgot, spotting her phone on her bed she picks it up and sets it in her bag next to Tikki. Running down the stairs and out of the bakery she calls a quick goodbye to her parents, not stopping long enough to hear their response. Eventually she makes it to their agreed upon meeting spot, the Eiffel Tower. “It’s so pretty..” She whispers, gazing up at the tower, watching the sun slowly begin to set behind it. 

“Yeah, it really is, and you are too.” A voice calls out, scaring Marinette and causing her to scream. 

“AAAH! O-oh Adrien, it’s just you! Sorry about that..” She says quietly, trying to calm herself.

“It’s not a problem, I probably shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. Anyway, you ready to get going?” Adrien asks, smiling softly at the embarrassed girl. It had been a few months since they started hanging out more regularly, even still, Marinette got as embarrassed as ever, much to Adrien's amusement. The raven haired girl just nods in response to his question, and off they go, walking silently towards the park. 

A little bit of time passed before the blonde boy finally broke the silence, “I wasn’t kidding earlier, you know.. You do look really pretty tonight.”

“O-oh thank you! I appreciate it a lot, you look quite handsome yourself!” They continue walking quietly, both of them a little too nervous to speak. Eventually they head out of the park and into the town, and soon enough they find themselves at the entrance to a forest. 

“I hope this is okay with you.. I know of a spot in the forest that I thought you might like..” Adrien smiled brightly, grabbing Marinette’s hand gently. The blue-eyed girl face fills with a blush that one could compare to a tomato at the gesture.

“Lets go, it’ll get dark soon so we better hurry, though.” She smiles up at him, softly tugging his hand and leading him up the trail. They continue to walk through the forest together, hand in hand. Soon enough, they reach a large clearing filled with bright and colorful flowers. Walking further into the field Marinette notices the opening ends somewhat abruptly, revealing a cliff from which you can see the entire city. She stares at the beautiful skyline, watching the sun descend on the City of Love.. Adrien gently lets go of her hand and sits down, his bright green eyes taking in the same wonderful view. Noticing the lack of warmth of his hand against  
hers, Marinette looked down at the handsome man, sitting down to join him. “Thank you for this. It's so beautiful up here.” Marinette sighs, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Adrien whispers, but his words fell on deaf ears as Marinette had fallen asleep on his shoulder, softly snoring. The blond boy smiles softly, moving to kiss her forehead gently before starting back at the tranquil sunset, content with how their date ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper story in like.. 3 years so I hope this one is okay! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
